Goldenrod Legend!
by PokemonTrainerChris
Summary: It all began in Goldenrod City, where Kurisu Chris discovers his true intentions and his purpose in life. He discovers all of this when he meets Akane Whitney . Kurisu's POV,One shot,Whiner Shipping
1. Preview

_Goldenrod's Legend!_

_Kurisu(Chris)xAkane(Whitney)_

_Japanese Names version_

_One Shot_

_/Enjoy/_

**I do not want to hear any complaints about the Japanese names. I tried. Ok bye. **

My name is Kurisu, and I'm from Goldenrod City all the way in the Johto region. It's a beautiful, place with buildings that supply you with anything you could dream of. I love the way Goldenrod City is, it's like I can live in the big city,just like I always dreamed of. Every day, I wake up to the Goldenrod department store, and every night, I go to bed with a big smile,happy I live here. It's awesome. It's my dream place.

Your probably wondering how the hell I look like. I have black,spiked hair,and I wear a t-shirt that bears a "C" on the front and dark blue pants. I have the biggest crush on Akane and I absolutely love her to death. She has beautiful pink eyes and pink hair. Her smile is really attractive,I mean, it's already captured my heart. She's so caring, her attractive smile...with those pink eyes...she practically has me all to herself now. Were close in age ya know, I'm older than her by a month though.

I live with my brother Mashu (Matthew) and brother in law Silver. Yes I am the step son of Team Rocket Boss Sakaki (Giovanni). Big deal. Mashu may not seem like it but he's a pretty good trainer. It was him who first introduced me to the world of Pokemon. He may not look like much but my brother was once the greatest trainer ever. That was until stupid stupid Lance beat him. And I've held a grudge against him ever since.

If you think this is weird, this is only just the beginning. My storys just beginning.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1- Emergency in Goldenrod!**

**Key names: **

**Sakaki-Giovanni**

**Mashu-Matt/Matthew**

**Kurisu-Chris**

**Akane-Whitney**

**Hayato-Falkner**

**Mikan-Jasmine**

"Hey daddy check this out!" It was yet another sunny day in Goldenrod City. Sakaki looked up from his daily paper "What is it?" He muttered. He hasn't been the same since his days on trying to take over the world with Team Rocket. Guess he was kind hearted now. I was lifting Akane in the air and holding her with her arm around my neck giggling. Sakaki managed to smile "That's nice son. Now let Akane down" He said and went back to reading his paper.

Akane was over at my house. She loved to come over. We had the strongest bond any gym leader and trainer can have. I sat down on the couch with Akane on my lap and she opened up her ds and started playing. My arms were around her and I watched her play. She was playing that game with the dogs. I think Nintendo Dogs or something like that. I don't know. It's not my type of game anyway. I twiddled my thumbs against her stomach and she giggled.

A knock was heard on the door. Akane put her ds away and we got up. I immediately took my arms from around her. Sakaki opened the door and saw Hayato there. His hair was misplaced and he had bruises and scratches all over him. Sakaki let him enter "I'll just leave you 3 to talk" He said and went into another room.

"Hayato...what are you doing here?" Akane asked him. "I'm here to warn you..." He said deeply hiding his hatred for me. I stepped forward. "Just go...now" I said and Hayato crossed his arms glaring at me "She has a right to know..." "What?" Akane asked. She grabbed his wrist and pulled him outside. "Kurisu...I'll be back" She said and I nodded and closed the door.

"Hayato...why? what?" Akane asked. "I just want to know...whats going on?" She asked. Hayato didn't pay any attention to what she said and suddenly had his hand behind Akane's neck smiling softly. "Hayato this isn't funny..." She muttered. "Well theres a legend. and your friend Kurisu has something to do with it" He said. "What?" She asked again. "I'm not sure" Hayato answered.

"But I've wanted to try something for a long time...and always with you Akane..." Hayato begun and pulled Akane closer to his body. Akane felt Hayato's body press against hers and she blushed. "What the fuck are you doing?" She asked. "Oh crap..." Hayato said and held his head in pain. "What? Hayato?" Akane asked. He released his head and then looked at Akane again. "nevermind..." He said and pushed Akane against the wall blushing like crazy. "I'm in love with you Akane. Just chose me. Please..." He pleaded. Akane started to blush and she gripped her hand into a fist. "Hayato you know I don't like you like that. your my best friend..." She said staggering out the words forcing herself to not cry. "Shut up...I know you love me! You love me, you just won't admit it!" Hayato forced the words out of his mouth.

Akane raised an eyebrow blushing. "I don't! I-I really don't!" She yelled. "Hayato if you do not let me go I swear I'll-" She was cut off by his next move. Hayato pressed his lips against her,kissing her lower lip. Akane's eyes widened and then she was hypnotized by her heartbeat skipping each beat and she blushed. She put her arms around Hayato's waist and then felt him move his hands down to her waist where he kept them. Hayato pulled away slowly looking into her brown eyes. "Well?" He asked. Akane shook her head and realized what she had just done. She had kissed Hayato straight on,even when she felt something for Kurisu. Her hand balled into a fist and swung at Hayato's face and she was stopped by his hand getting in the way and tightening its grip. "Ow ow HAYATO LET GO!" She said holding her wrist. Hayato realized he hurt Akane and then let go quickly. "Ow son of a bitch! that fuckin hurt!" Akane said in pain. "Akane I'm so sorry!" Hayato said and pulled her closer. "You son of a bitch that really hurt! My hands all crushed now! thanks a lot jack ass!" She said and pushed Hayato out of the way and into my house. Hayato punched the glass mirror in the hall way and felt his fist bleed. His eyes went from pure black to dark red. He flung the pieces of glass off and stomped off and out of the building,his eyes red with anger.

I had just finished wrapping Akane's hand in bandages and her tears were rolling down her face. "There we go. That jerk Hayato can't hurt you now" Minus me, Sakaki and the rest were at the Pokemon Center in Goldenrod and Akane was sitting with her hand in her good hand.

Later throughout that day...

"Akane! Kurisu...he's outside hurt!" Mikan yelled. Akane got up with her injured hand and ran outside. She saw me carried in a stretcher and she looked at me with her eyes full of worry. "Kurisu..." She said and I opened up my eyes and looked at her with scratches all over my face and body. I raised an eyebrow and cracked a small smile. "A-Akane..." I reached and put my hand onto her neck. "I got attacked...by Magmar...don't worry I'm fine...worry about yourself" I dropped my hand from her neck and was carried inside the Pokemon Center.

Akane bursted into the hospital. "Dr. Fink. Now." She said darkly. "Yes dear. Anything for the Gym leader of this city" The receptionist called Dr. Fink. "What is it?" He asked annoyed. "You gotta help Kurisu! Please!" Akane begged. "Why should I? He's nothing but a coward" Dr. Fink said coldly. "Oh you...listen if he doesn't make it, I'm going to get you back!" With that, she said took off running back to the Pokemon Center. Her breath was dry and once she made it, Nurse Joy came out and smiled gently. "He's alright. You can come and visit him but stay quiet. He's still recovering. And if your going to hug him...gently please." Akane nodded and followed Nurse Joy into my room.

I was lying in bed with a bandage across the center of my nose. I had bandages around my throat,arm,and hand. Akane entered as Nurse Joy closed the door quietly. My eyes stuttered and I managed to open them. I sat up slowly and looked at Akane. "K-Kurisu..." Hey eyes teared up and she hugged me gently and I shut my eyes again and wrapped my arms around her waist. I could feel her tears seeping through my shirt and I knew then she was crying. "..." I said nothing. Her hand was pressed through my hair and then she pulled back sitting on the bed with her hand still through my hair. "Your headband...it's gone..." She muttered and then I realized my headband was missing and he smiled softly "Guess Nurse Joy took it off"

Her eyes teared up again and before I knew it, Akane leaned in and kissed my cheek lightly. "You had me worried...you dork" She said and ran her hand through my tossled up black hair. "hmph...your a true friend...you actually came to visit" I said smiling and shutting my eyes. She giggled and threw her arms around my neck and hugged me.

Hayato picked up a gold necklace he found on the ground after the scuffle with Kurisu and sniffed it,his eyes turning blood red. He formed his hand into a fist and then returned back to his home.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: His Golden Moment!**

**Note: Japanese Names changing to English :P**

"Hey Chris you sure your well enough to come to the beach?" Whitney asked building a sand castle. I was wearing sunglasses over my eyes laying down with my injured arm across my stomach. "Positive" I responded feeling the heat from the sun crash upon my body. "Well that's good. You worried me" She said and picked up some shells for her castle. "Did i not worry anyone?" I asked. "Well not Falkner" Whitney said annoyed at the mention of his name. "You should've seen what did in 2nd grade. It was horrible. He's such a jerk though" She finished up. "I know right?" I said grinning.

"Change course. I need to capture the demon" Falkner held the gold necklace he found last time. "But Falkner-" His friend and fellow gym leader Bugsy began. "Shut up! were changing course and thats that!" Falkner said with his eyes turning charcoal black. "Yes sir..." Bugsy said sighing.

"Chris!" I sat up and looked around. "help!" Whitney was standing in front of a Machoke who was angry as hell. "A Machoke?" I got up and ran and stood in front of Whitney facing the Machoke. "Chris don't you even dare!" Whitney said. "Hmph...I'll handle this dork..." I said and grinned. Machoke grabbed my shirt and lifted me up with force and threw me onto the sandy beach. I screamed in pain. "Chris!" Whitney stood there shaking. "He used Vital throw- Whitney get outta here, i can handle this!" I yelled gripping on Machoke's wrist with scratches on my body already. "Oh hell no! Miltank use roll out go!" Whitney tossed her pokeball and released her cow Pokemon who immediately started rolling and hit Machoke who dropped me and ran back to where it came from.

"Chris? are you ok?" Whitney lifted me onto her lap shaking violently. I opened my eyes and sat up trembling with bruises on my body. I tried sitting up but pressed both of my hands against her shoulders and then put them onto the ground. I was close to Whitney and she looked at me and helped me up and put my arm around her. "Come on, you need medical attention"

Nurse Joy finished wrapping the bandages around my arms. "There you are. You sure do get hurt a lot" She said. "I know" I said and looked at Whitney holding my hand. Nurse Joy left the room and Whitney came over. "Hey" She said. "Hey..." I said. "You saved me" I shook my head. "No I didn't. I only managed to rescue you" I said. Whitney closed her eyes and came closer to me. "Kiss me" She said. I blushed. I didn't know she wanted to kiss me. "You deserve one" She said. I shook my head and pushed Whitney gently away "Sorry...I onlly think of you as a friend" I said and she sighed. "Alright. Look I'll be back. I need to go get something from the gym"

"Whitney" Falkner was standing right outside the gym when Whitney opened the doors. Whitney rolls her eyes and in an annoyed tone responds, "What do you want jackass?" Falkner raised an eyebrow rather annoyed from Whitney's response. "Nothing. Just came to visit my favorite girl" He said and put his hand onto Whitney's waist. She immediately smacked his hand from her waist "Falkner stop it! You know I don't love you! I'm in love with Chris and that's never going to change!" Falkner breathed and his eyes turned dark red. "Fine. But you'll soon see that I'm the one for you and not that firebending freak" He said and turned around leaving Whitney in a thought: What the hell was his problem?


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Broken Friendship!**

"Hey Chris! The Goldenrod Festival is here! Look all the Frontier Brains are here!" Whitney showed me the window of the gym and I saw all the Frontier Brains,Hoenn and Sinnoh. "Awesome! you mean the rumors are true? you can challenge them?" "Course you can!"

I was so excited I ran out the gym and saw the whole thing set up. Whitney stood behind me and then held my hand in excitement. "This is gonna be so fun!" She said and jumped up and down still holding my hand. I blushed and smiled slightly. "Hey Whitney!" We both turned our gaze to a girl who had purple hair slightly standing up,a white shirt with a bit of yellow,and purple eyes. She wore flats and white pants. "Anabel! Hello there Salon Maiden. You know beauty is in the eye of the beholder" Whitney said and let go of my hand and hugged the girl. I raised an eyebrow confused as to who this girl was. I decided to figure out more information. "Hello. I'm Anabel. The strongest Hoenn frontier brain there is. And you are?" I extended my hand "Dylan Christopher Stewart. But you can just call me Chris. It's nice to meet you Anabel" I said and she shook my hand and smiled. "Likewise. Are you taking the battle frontier challenge? I know Whitney is and she's going for the Hoenn side" Anabel said and looked at Whitney. "Its true" Whitney confirmed. I put my hand to my chin and thought about it. I had never given much thought on how I would set my goal. But battling with the one I loved seemed like a good way to start. "Well I guess I will too then. After all, I am going to be the best there is" I said grinning proudly. "Glad to hear it. I look foreward to your challenge. Since I am the last one to be fought, you'll be going against the Factory head Nolan. He's the first to be fought. Then Greta,Lucy,Tucker,Brandon and finally me. You'll need all the luck you can get" Anabel told me all about the battle frontier. Only 3 Pokemon huh. Well guess it's time for me to choose which I'll be using.

"Chris do you even know which ones you'll be using?" Silver asked me that night. "Of course I do. I'll be using Haunter,Blastoise,and Dragonite" I said choosing their Pokeballs. Silver raised an eyebrow "That's...actually a good team there" He said. "Thanks" "Boys it's time for dinner! Come and sit down please" Giovanni called from the dinner table. Matt was setting down the food onto the table followed by sitting down on his chair. Silver and I sat down at the table with our Pokeballs. "So are you entering the Battle Frontier Festival Challenge?" Giovanni asked the both of us. Silver looked up with noodles in his mouth and ate them then spoke. "Yes. I'm going with the Sinnoh region. Weavile,Feraligatr,Magneton,and I are going to kick everyones sorry little ass into next week" He said not even cracking a smile. "What about you Chris?" Giovanni asked me. "I'm going for the Hoenn one. I'm entering Blastoise,Haunter,and Dragonite" I said. Giovanni nodded and then a knock was heard at the door. Matt got up to answer it. "It's for you Chris" He came back and sat down. I got up and put my Pokeballs on my belt and walked to the door. "Woah..."

Whitney was at the door wearing a pink dress and for once,her hair down. I looked at her "Hey" I said. She smiled "Hey. you know your missing the VIP party right?" She asked me. I can't believe I had forgot. I told Giovanni I had to go. He understood and I grabbed my stuff and left with Whitney,regardless what I was wearing.

While I was off having fun at the party, Whitney was sitting at a table eating. Falkner came by and asked her to dance. "Fine...your still a jackass though..." She said. Falkner took her hand,ignoring her comment, and pulled her to the dance floor. 'I hate this song' by Secondhand Serenade was playing while they danced.

Falkner put his hands onto Whitney's waist and she put her hands on his shoulders and danced with him slowly. "Well you better understand your options Goldenrod Beauty, you need to know the truth" He said. Whitney looked at him raising an eyebrow "I'm in love with you Whitney. And I know you feel something for me, you just won't admit it" He finished up. "I don't. No..." She said shaking her head. Falkner let go of her and put her hand to his heart "Feel that? That's the beat of a human heart. For gods sake Whitney, that demon bastard doesn't know a damn thing about you. While I know every fuckin thing about you. We've been best friends longer than you have known him" He said. Whitney grabbed Falkner's wrist and pulled him outside. "Look, I don't love you and that's that" She said.

Falkner shook his head. "No. that's a lie." He pulled her hand to his chest making her feel his heartbeat. "That's a human heart. He's just a demon kid,with a demon heart. I bet he doesn't give a crap about you" Whitney stared blankly at Falkner shaking her head. Falkner put his hand behind her neck and kissed her once again. Whitney's eyes shot open and Falkner managed to kiss her 3 times before she pushed him away just like before. Before she did anything, Falkner pulled out the gold necklace he had found and held it infront of Whitney's face. She stopped and stared at it. "Put it on..." She muttered. "Gladly" Falkner went behind her and putting the necklace on for her. She turned to face him and smiled. "Thanks..." She said. Falkner and Whitney both stared into each others eyes and leaned close to each "Thanks for nothing jackass!" She yelled and punched his face but Falkner didn't even flinch. Instead, Whitney's fist cracked loudly and she held her hand in pain. "ow son of a bitch not again!"

Falkner walked Whitney to my house and they both got to my house,Whitney went ahead and Falkner looked back to see me walk behind them. Whitney stopped and I dashed quickly and put my hands on Falkner's shoulders. "Chris-" Whitney begun. "If you **ever **go against her like that again-" "Don't do this!" Whitney pleaded and Falkner pushed my hands from his shoulders. "She's not sure who she wants!" He growled with his eyes turning red. "Well let me give you a clue: wait for her to actually say the damn words" I said. "Fine...and she'll choose me" He said. "Falkner just leave ok?" Whitney said. "Hey guys easy...break it up. What's going on?" Bugsy seperated me and Falkner. I looked at Falkner angrily and it grew silent. "...I kissed Whitney" Falkner said the wind blowing his hair while Bugsy turned his attention to Falkner. "And she broke her hand...a second time...punching my face"

"I'm sorry Falkner caused you this Whitney. It's just a sprain. You'll be good in no time" Bugsy wrapped Whitney's hand in bandages. "It's ok. Thanks Bugsy. I'll be sure to tell Jasmine about this" She said. Bugsy blushed a shade of red "Thanks"

I held Whitney in my arms at her house in her room. "Your acting really nice" She said looking at me holding her sprained left hand in her right hand. "Guess I really care about you" I said putting my chin onto her shoulder and leaning my head against her neck. She smiled put her arm all the way to the back of my neck. "You know...we've been friends for a long time" "I know" I responded. She turned her body to face me. "Maybe its time.." She said. I looked at her confused "For what?" I asked. "To change our friendship. Maybe...we could be in a relationship" She said. I swallowed and looked at her. "Unless I'm still a friend to you..." She said. I laughed nervously "No. Whitney will you go out with me?" I asked and she sighed happily and hugged me and nodded without saying a word. I took that as a yes. It was that day that made it official. Whitney and I were officially going out with each other. Much to Falkner's dislike.


End file.
